


Curling

by exbex



Series: the Lew/Turnbull series [5]
Category: Californication, due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-03
Updated: 2010-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-10 22:38:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/105148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exbex/pseuds/exbex





	Curling

Lew doesn't understand curling. He's never actually been into sports that much anyway, but curling, well, watching curling is kind of like watching people play chess, with brooms, on ice.

He sits down to watch it with Turnbull anyway. The first time it's because he figures he can lay back, look like a slut, and distract Turnbull. It doesn't work. Turnbull is so into it he actually sits on the edge of his seat. Lew can only stare in bewilderment.

He continues because watching Turnbull watch curling is fun. Turnbull gets so excited he's always full of energy afterwards; he pounces on Lew every time, all hands and mouth. Lew is very supportive of this.

By the time Canada wins the gold medal in Vancouver, Lew can barely stand, but he figures things like, well, walking are entirely over-rated, unlike curling, for which he has gained a real appreciation, even if he still has no idea what the hell is going on the screen.


End file.
